Timeless Travel
Traveling is everyone’s favorite part. When a person thinks of traveling, it is usually imagined adventurous and exciting. It is a journey that is usually traveled with someone, whether it is with family or friends, with co-workers or perhaps alone for a business trip. Even though, planes are very fast to travel around the world, there is a new way of traveling faster from one place to another. This is a modern century in which the technology has grown tremendously in the last decade and is continually doing so. For a faster traveling experience, a current form of transportation is a bullet train that reduces the amount that it takes to travel around the world significantly. Bullet train has many different features that are beneficial for the travelers. One of the biggest features in the bullet train is that it has a gym inside. This would be a great way for passengers to do quick workout. This would also help keep passengers more active compare to them being only sitting and sleeping. Also, people might be traveling for different reasons, but staying in shape will just make them confident and enthusiastic about their travel. In addition, the train will also provide protein powder, bars, cereal, and other food items for everyone to enjoy. Therefore, gym is one of the great features added to the bullet train. Furthermore, another beneficial feature that the bullet train has is its traveling speed of nearly 4000-5000 miles per hour. The bullet train can pick up speed very fast because of the frictionless and airless surface. For instance, traveling from California to New York would only take about an hour instead of a non-stop flight that takes five hours. This means that the traveling time for passengers is reduced significantly. In the consequence, the customers will be very happy and will not feel any discomfort as this train will move at 1G of force of max speed and that is almost the same thing as someone traveling on the freeway in a car. Hence, this feature is very beneficial for everyone as it saves significant amount of time. Bullet train will also provide the customers with high speed internet and a personal television screen that lets the customers watch 4K resolution movies, shows, and sports. This is a big plus point as people cannot live without an Internet connection. It can be used on different devices such as smartphones, laptops, and tablets. Also, in this modern world, this is a must feature that needs to be enhanced in any traveling system. Finally, the bullet train will have a separate kitchen area. It will contain all the different type of food, as the travellers will be from all around the world. This way people can eat their own kind of food and also try new food that they have not yet tried. This way people will also learn about other cultures and their history and rituals. In conclusion, Bullet train is a great improvement and a next generation innovation. It has many different features that are tremendously beneficial for the customers. Customers will be very happy and satisfied when traveling in this train. In the conclusion, some of these features will bring something unique to the world and people will be excited whenever they travel in the Bullet train. COMM 100W-02